Just a Thought
by Topaz13
Summary: This new chapter is about what Hermione might have been thinking about after the Yule Ball. Please r/r thankx :)
1. Ron

A/N: Those last four lines are from a Vertical Horizon song, so yeah. Other then that I have nothing to else to say. 

**__**

**_Just a Thought_**

By S.P.

Ron was furious.  A frown melded to his face, brows slanted.  He kept having the urge to rip something, which he tried to satisfy by dismembering his model of professional seeker, Viktor Krum.  That didn't help much though.  In the end it only infuriated him more that he wasted even a smidgen of his summer savings on it.

Why did Hermione like Krum anyway?  The more he thought about it, the more sinister Krum looked and innocent Hermione.  What did he see in her?  He was eighteen!  Hermione wasn't _that_ pretty.  She also studied too much, plus she ruined everything (ok maybe not _everything_, but Ron didn't really care how rational he was being).  Krum shouldn't like her.  No one should like her.  Not even Harry.  He had _enough_ Ron thought.

Then _who _could have Hermione?  No one…. well maybe me, Ron considered.  I mean she's not _that _horrible.  So she has bushy hair?  It wasn't bad, especially at the ball.  And who cares if she is a bit of a bookworm?  She always helped him and Harry.  In fact now Hermione was almost starting to look as good as Fleur.  

…So did this mean he _liked_ Hermione?  He supposed it did.  A weird feeling came over him.  I really do like Hermione.  He had never really gave it much thought before…

What if someone found out?  Someone like as in Fred and George.  He'd be the laughing stock of Gryffindor.  Then there was Malfoy, who would probably see this as new material to harass Ron and his friends with.  And there was Hermione herself.  That would be the worst.  He could hear it now…

"Your kidding, right?" laughed an imaginary Hermione, "You and me?  I'm sorry Ron but you're a little too immature."

No it's best if I just forget it…pretend the whole Yule Ball never happened… 

_…'cause you're a god _

_and I am not _

_and I just thought _

_that you would know…_


	2. Hermione

**A/N: the lines in the complete italics are exerts from _'Goblet of Fire', _which I obviously did not write, so take note that I DID NOT write the lines in complete italics.  I just wanted to make that clear (I hate thieves!!!)   **

Hermione was smart at a lot of things…not Divination, mind you; Hermione didn't really count that as a valid subject.  Nonetheless she was always at the top of her class, and one year she even took extra classes.  Yes, Hermione was smart to say the least.  But no matter how much she learned in class, or read in books, there was still one subject that she didn't understand.  Ron.

            She had known him for what, four years now?  And there were still times were he puzzled her beyond belief.  For example, take just a half four ago…

The Yule Ball had finished and she was feeling great.  That changed though.  As soon as Ron walked in the common room with that dark expression on his face she could tell he was still irritated about who knew what (she didn't).  Instinctively she had waved hello to him as cheerfully as she could.  The only sign of response he gave back was to turn around and glare.  Oh no, not this again, she had thought.  Trying her best to make peace she had asked, "So how was the dance, I had a blast!" 

Ron didn't even move from the other side of the room to answer her, and shouted, "Yeah I bet you did."

Annoyed, Hermione had replied, a raise in her voice only slightly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well what that means."

"Ron you are not making any sense!" Replied Hermione, still keeping somewhat cool.

"No, you're that one who's gone mad!" Ron was shouting now, "Going to the ball with Krum like that!"

"Like what?" Hermione was now yelling too, "Who was I supposed to go with, no one _else _asked me!"

"I don't care, I just don't like you going with _Vicky_!"

_"Well if you don't like it you know what the solution is don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming out of its elegant bun, and her face screwed up in anger._

_"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"_

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

****

…It had been thirty minuets since that happened, but it felt like only one minuet ago (she had relived it in her mind so many times), and still couldn't quite figure out where Ron was coming from.  He had never shown any signs of loathing against Viktor before.  The only idea she could come up with was that…no that couldn't be possible…could Ron like her enough to be jealous?  The thought seemed laughable; she didn't really think she was Ron's 'type'.  After all, he liked people like Fleur (she cringed at that).  He liked veelas.  And Hermione, though she thought she was somewhat attractive, knew that she was definitely not a veela.

However, if by chance, Ron _did _like her… well that was different.  A smile crept over her face.  She had felt a little something for Ron, not too much, but enough to make her interested.  Secretly she had been hoping _he _would ask her to the Yule Ball, that is of course, before Viktor did.  It's not like she really thought he was going to ask her.

Another though crossed her mind.  If he did like her, he had a funny way of showing it.  Only until the last minuet did he even acknowledge the Yule Ball to her.  Then he was rude to her at the ball, as if he were expecting her to go alone!  She'd _told _him she was going with someone! Eggh!  Sometimes he really made her angry.

There is no way, she decided, that he likes me, I should just forget about the Yule Ball, its not that important…


End file.
